Beauty Is Only Skin Deep
by SexieVixen
Summary: Flaunted time and time again for their extraordinary looks The Qiaos find life hard to bear. The need to get away from the world of men who treat them as exotic animals grows until they eventually try to break away in learning to fight for themselves.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors that brilliant game belongs to KOEI.

Summary: Flaunted time and time again for their extraordinary looks The Qiaos find life hard to bear. The need to get away from the world of men who treat them as exotic animals grows until they eventually try to break away. In learning to fight for themselves can they possibly earn a place amongst the hearts of men except for their looks?

Beauty Is Only Skin Deep The Most Beautiful In The Land 

Da and Xiao Qiao were daughters of the wealthiest man in the immediate area. Everyone thought highly of the rich yet kindly man who was ever so willing to share of some his fortune to those who had little financial benefits. As their father had a high status the Qiao sisters were immediately brought in a higher community and received the acknowledgment that only the wealthy can accumulate. Yet for them it was ever more a curse than anything else.

They were both born of an extremely beautiful woman whom their father had fallen in love with at their first meeting. Unfortunately in bringing Xiao to the world she died. Lord Qiao lamented for his loss and poured everything into his daughters. He watched, as they ever grew so much more beautiful than their mother had been yet he could still see his love in their faces. Da possessed the intellectual eyes that could avert the attention of any man from his work. Xiao held the same willing to laugh mouth that always took years from her face.

The other men in the higher society would beg him for the hands of the sisters when they reached age, yet the man refused saying that "They will be wed to the men that they love, if that be you then let it be so." So it turned to the courtship of the sisters when Da was only the young age of ten and Xiao seven. Yet ideas of what love should be was explained to them by their father so they turned away courtiers with sincere words.

As they young girls grew their beauty increased exponentially and rumours of them spread far and wide attracting yet more courtiers to the beauties. Yet they also attracted the attention off those whose attention was desperately not sought.

Xiao tried again and again to pull off the perfect cartwheel, while Da sewed some garments that had been ripped by Xiao's previous endeavours. She sang a song as she did it. Smiling every now and then as Xiao pulled off countless beautifully co-ordinated cartwheels yet kept her pursuit for perfection. If anything Da loved most about her sister it was the unwillingness that Xiao showed to give up until she got whatever she was doing right.

Xiao caught her smiling at one point then ran up to her falling beside her.

"What are you smiling at dear sister?"

"You I guess. Why do you so pursue that that can rarely be accomplished?"

Xiao looked at her as if it was a stupid question then she considered it herself. "I don't know, it just gives me something to do." Then her face lit up. "Besides I love that feeling when you accomplish something that has taken so long to achieve."

Da shook her head and returned her attention to her work. Yet she was distracted yet again as a group of young village boys ran past waving sticks like swords. There were six of them and it seemed like they were playing war. At one point a boy thrust one of the sticks forward, the other grabbed it and put it under his arm. Then he made a face of pain staggered forward and fell landing on his back, his arms spreading out to a spread eagle position. The boys jeered and Xiao clapped and laughed at the comic imitation.

The boy who had fallen smiled and stood up bowing before they began their game again. Xiao started towards the boys picking up a nearby stick when she heard a deep voice shout. She winced turning to see her father walking towards where Da was sat. The girl standing up and lowered her head, which was the proper greeting to your elders. Xiao lowered her head not wanting to bring it back up. The boys behind bowed then carried on with their game. Xiao watched them with envy, boys could do as they wished. Girls on the other hand once they reached the age of twelve had responsibilities like learning how to cook, sew and other womanly things. She was unfortunately thirteen and how she hated it.

The man who now carried a few greying hairs approached her, his lips drawn into a thin line. "Xiao, how many times must I tell you, you are a lady and ladies do not act in such foolish games."

Xiao flushed yet refused to turn away. She had always been the defiant one, wanting to be free from the society that bound her to silly little rules. No she wished not only that, but to be freed from her face that has so kept her away from being herself yet brought many men to her.

"Xiao do you here me?"

"Yes Father."

"And I will no longer see you playing foolish games."

"No Father." Her resolve diminished as she looked to the floor, her voice quietening.

"Good, now there is a man, well actually a few who have come to see you. You too Da."

Da carefully folded the clothing she was sewing and stood up. Falling in behind Lord Qiao as he walked back to the house. Xiao took up the rear as the youngest must. She glanced back enviously at the young boys before following her father in silence.

They entered the magnificently kept garden and were confronted by three men. One was a well built fellow with stout chin yet none too lovely features, the other was better with small eyes and a well trimmed goatee that protruded over his chin. The last was simply terrifying to look at. He seemed like a giant. He was wearing a large suit of armour and held what looked to be some type of heavy spear. He also wore two giant peacock feathers on the top of his head. Da glanced over at her father, and saw with relief that he was looking disdainfully at the trio, that made it all the easier to turn them away.

The men were all looking at the family. The first man who was declared as quite ugly basically stared at the sisters with his jaw dropped, the second was also looking at them but with cool calculating eyes. The third however was basically glaring at the man. Any other man would have quailed under that glare, yet not Lord Qiao, this made Xiao proud to be related to him.

"Daughters, these men have travelled far to see you. Lord Guo Si, Lord Zhang Liao, and Lord Lu Bu." He positively spat the last name out, yet it sounded familiar to Da.

The other two men bowed but the largest man didn't so much as nod his head. The second man, Zhang Liao stepped forward taking Da's hand and gently pressing his lips to it. "The reputation of your beauty has reached ears all over the land, I am glad to be one of the few who has the priviledge of seeing it myself."

The man, Lu Bu, scoffed and muttered something. Xiao being the closest to him only heard one word. Overstated. Her cheeks flared an angry red but she bit her tongue. Da smiled at Liao and bowed her head stating that she was also glad to meet him. A simple formality that meant absolutely nothing. Lord Qiao stepped in front of his daughters once again commanding authority.

"I believe gentlemen that you came to ask something of my daughters."

Liao stepped back. "Of course. We come to ask my ladies if you would accompany us to see our lord, for he has heard much of you and is eager to meet you."

Da smiled shaking her head. "I'm sorry my lord but this land is too dear for us to part with us as of yet."

Xiao turned her chocolate eyes to Liao yet they no longer held any cheer. "Anyway if your lord was so eager to meet us why didn't he come himself?"

"Xiao!" Her father exclaimed though sounding amused as well.

"I'm sorry my lords my tongue has a habit of running away on its own accord."

Liao nodded but his face had turned grave. "I'm sorry to hear that you feel that way, yet we cannot accept your answer."

Xiao's eyes narrowed as her sister's shot open, calculating the man with weariness. Lord Qiao stepped forward eyes ablaze.

"You will accept their answer. And you can tell Lord Dong Zhuo that he is to keep his eyes from my daughters lest he invoke my wrath. I have heard too many stories that displeases me about him. On that note lords I ask you to leave."

He turned from the group about to will his daughters away when a large weapon stopped in front of him at chest height. He looked into the eyes of Lu Bu now filled with excitement as he knew blood may be spilt.

"I'm afraid my _Lord_ you will have to deal with us a while longer."


	2. Chapter 2

Desperation 

Lu Bu was a man renowned for his battle skills. Said to be a man of great stature and fierce personality he struck fear into the hearts of troops and generals alike. A battle with Lu Bu was surely your last. Yet the worst about the man was his cold-bloodedness, it had become common knowledge that he had slaughtered his own adopted stepfather to gain the fabulous horse Red Hare.

Yet Lord Qiao refused to take anything from this murderer, especially in his own home and when his daughters were on the line. So instead of shying away from the weapon and wielder in front of him he stood fast staring straight into Lu Bu's eyes.

"I will not take this nonsense from any filthy cur that has found it's way into my home through pure politeness, so _my dear lord_, I will kindly ask you one more time to remove that weapon from my path and be on your way. I do not fear you Bu."

Lu Bu didn't looked shocked at this bold statement, instead he laughed heartily his weapon remained steadily at Lord Qiaos chest. "Would you believe the amount of times that the exact same thing has been said to me? People, generals, common soldiers, too many to even count, yet I can assure you that by the time I was through with them they begged me to end their life. Courage some call it, I call it foolishness. They knew they had no chance against me so they tried to pretend they were unafraid of death. So I didn't give them death until they asked for it, no, I let them suffer. You would be surprised to find how quickly a man gives up when he spies his arms down the road." He roared laughter again.

Da and Xiao inched closer to each other until they were stood holding each other. Da searching for a way out while Xiao stared at the madman with wide eyes, her earlier impudence long gone with fear. She shifted her body closer to Da's as the man laughed for a second time. She shifted her eyes to her father who still stood strong. She pulled some hope from this, if her father wasn't afraid then that meant that she shouldn't be.

As the second bout of laughter ended Lu Bu looked more dangerous than ever, his face had suddenly become a block of ice carved to look human. Yet his eyes burned with a mad heat. "Now Lord Qiao will you let your daughters come with us."

"Never."

Lu Bu smirked. "Very well, then you will have to die." With a quick trained movement he slashed the Lord's chest. The man fell to the ground grunting. He clutched at his chest as the crimson rivers began to flow over his robes and hands. He looked up to his daughters willing them to run away.

Xiao screamed as the massive weapon hit her father, she pulled herself from Da's grasp despite her sister's cries to stop. She fell to her knees beside her father ignoring the puddle of blood she was knelt in. Before she could touch him she was pulled up swiftly by Lu Bu. She kicked at the warrior as he grasped her neck. Da watched in horror as her sister's efforts began to falter and become weaker. She ran to a nearby wall and grabbed a trophy sword from the wall. Cutting her leg in unsheathing it she spun clumsily to face Lu Bu who held a very pale Xiao still by the neck.

"Let her go you monster."

She moved forward with the weapon in both hands before attempting to jab at the man. A second weapon came to block the sword knocking it out of her hands easily. She looked in fear over at Zhang Liao holding her now hurt wrist to her bosom. She didn't notice Guo Si as he crept up behind her. He grabbed hold of her slipping a cloth over mouth and nose.

She inhaled the foul smelling material before the world swam before her eyes. She watched Liao swim in and out of focus until she lost him completely in the darkness.

Guo Si caught her under her arms as she went down and lifted her up bridal style, her dark hair falling out of its tidy bun and away from her face, just making her seem more beautiful. Si looked upon her in awe wishing to just take her right there and then. He could, couldn't he? There was no one here to stop him.

A glimmer of silver brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up to Zhang Liao who held the spear.

"Don't even think about it. We were sent to carry out orders and we will complete them. They are not to be touched."

Si snarled. "Why should that fat bastard get these beauties, he already has Chan. Every bit of her."

Before he could blink an eye the weight of Da disappeared and he was held by the throat hanging in the air. He looked into the face of a man who struck fear into any man.

"You so much as think that again, I will kill you."

Si nodded desperately trying to pull air into his burning lungs. He fell to the floor his legs crumpling beneath him. Before he could draw his first needed breath he heard the sound of people shouting. They must have been drawn by the young Qiao's scream. He looked up to Lu Bu and Zhang Liao who now held Da.

Liao turned his head to the noise then to Lu Bu. "We must go my lord."

Lu Bu nodded picking the small Qiao from the floor. He strode past his sub generals and out of the building leaping onto Red Hare. Liao followed and saddled on top of Lightening with the older sister in front of him, her head lolling onto his chest. Si made his way very slowly still rubbing his throat and he mounted his low class horse. They then kicked the horses into a gallop as a crowd of at least twenty men ran round the corner. Some made pursuit in vain as others ducked into the horse to find Lord Qiao lay in a puddle of his own blood.

They stood in shock until one man dared to turn him over. He came face to face with a gaunt but very alive man.

"He's alive, come help him." Qiao felt many hands under his back lifting him. He tried to speak but found he had not the strength so he let himself be led to medical help and rest. All the while images of his daughters ran through his mind, he wondered if he could ever see there faces again.

_That is three I have now lost._

This realisation falling over him he began to weep, the men carrying him thought it was because of his wounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. Been a long time and I'm sorry. But you know places to go, people to see. Any way third chapter up thanks for all the reviews guys and I'll try to keep updating asap.

By the way for those interested 'Young Love' is currently under reconstruction. X x x

Enjoy.

**Dong Zhuo**

Light brown eyes opened blearily. What received them was a sideways view of an expanse of marbled floors and pillars. The softness on her cheek tickled slightly in an irritating way. Xiao lifted her head from the cushion that was laid beneath it and blew some hair that had fallen astray into her eyes away from her face.

Having achieved cleared vision she pushed herself up into a sitting position shakily. She felt sick and her neck was paining her. Rubbing it she looked round the strange place. It seemed to be quite a grand room, other than the marble floor she noticed great drapes that seemed to be made of satin, gold and jade trinkets flooded mahogany furniture and woven designs hung from the walls depicting both beautiful and awful things. One of these showed a magnificent phoenix yet it seemed to be caged. Another simply depicted a barbaric looking man slewing people all around.

As Xiao stared at this a flood of recent memories flooded back and she remembered why her throat hurt so much. Then another thought hit her.

"Da? Da, where are you?"

She spun her body round obtaining a view of the rest of the room. She saw a comfortable chair upon which her sister had been laid. She looked deathly pale.

Xiao immediately pushed from her cushy place on the floor and stumbled over to her. "Da?" She touched her sister's petite face that was surrounded by her dark locks. As the small hand touched Da's cheek heavy eyelids fluttered open revealing the darkest blue eyes. She moved her head towards her sister's touch and smiled at her.

"I'm okay Xiao, just a little stiff."

Xiao forever the drama queen gasped. "You're not okay, you're so pale and…you're bleeding."

Da moved into a sitting position and looked at the cut on her leg. The wound had actually scabbed over and the blood Xiao was referring to had long since dried as noticeable by the cracks that had appeared in the red area showing the skin beneath. Da looked back to her sister and her heart cried as she saw shining streams of clear liquid running in identical tracks down each side of her face.

"Oh Xiao." She held her arms wide and let her younger sister fall into them. It was times like these when she realised that Xiao was still a young child as was she. "Shush…it's okay Xiao, everything's going to be fine."

"I want to go home. I want our father." Xiao trembled as she remembered that fell beast strike down her father. As she remembered the crimson liquid that flowed over their once spotless floor.

Da made soft reassuring noises and gently rocked Xiao waiting and hoping for the thirteen year old to calm down. She did not express the fear in her heart upon her face, or she hoped she didn't. In her minds eye they were helpless and under the mercy of whoever was they captor. Was it the fearsome man they had met earlier (or maybe that was days ago) or was it the man their father had mentioned. Dong Zhou? Or even worse, maybe it was both.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Xuan…" The voice came from a great distance, it seemed to echo around him. "…can you hear me?"

Qiao Xuan grunted as his eyes opened; unwelcomed by a surge of light.

"Oh thank goodness. My lord, are you alright?"

Xuan felt light-headed, weak, sick to his stomach and was in extreme pain. He was about to tell the man that he felt as fit as a fiddle when a thought crossed his mind. Shooting upwards only to find not just a single pair of hands but many trying to push him back down. "My daughters…Da and Xiao… are they safe?"

An eyrie silence engulfed the room, it was all the answer he needed to hear. Letting his body be taken by the folds of the mattress and bedsheet he was between. Finally someone gained enough guts to speak.

"There was no sign of them my lord. Some of the villagers thought they spotted three men riding away with them. We also found some blood that was apart from the blood pool where we found you."

Xuan closed his eyes as he felt his heart twist into a knot. He clutched at his chest as sharp pains ran through, his breathing harshened and his body stiffened. The people surrounding surged forward yet he noticed not their hands grabbing him nor their frantic voices, all he knew was darkness.

XXXXXXX

Xiao had long since calmed her tears and now she turned her efforts to escape. She first had run to the door trying in vain to open it, then she inspected the small windows that let in limited light yet the room was light due to well placed mirrors. Letting out a puff of annoyance she decided that they were far too small for her, never mind Da who was slender yet bigger in stature than Xiao. Now she was roaming the walls and floors for any signs of secret passageways.

Da sat with her faintly throbbing leg now cleaned and wrapped in strips of cloth they had ripped from hangings trying to focus her energy on remaining calm herself. She knew that there was no escape on her first glance around the room. Whomever had them kidnapped had not wished them to escape all too soon.

Da's eyes then opened and followed her sister's movements as the younger moved around the room knocking on the walls hoping for a hollow sound. Da smiled slightly then rose gingerly testing her leg. A flare of pain shot right up her leg stopping in the pit of her stomach. She collapsed back onto the chair, gasping for breath and skin paler.

Xiao upon hearing the thump of her sister's body hitting the chair immediately whirled round, hurrying to her side. Wide eyes looked at the elder Qiao, tears once more beginning to form. Da took in the sight before giving the most reassuring smile she possibly could. The younger nodded giving her own watery smile before settling next to her sister and embracing her.

"What a most beautiful sight. Certainly by far the most touching I have ever seen."

The sisters broke apart staring at the large door where a man now stood. He was quite a stumpy man from what they could see of him at the distance. Certainly more fat that muscle graced the figure and even at that distance they could see the black beard. He began to walk forward grinning as he did so. Da was reminded of one of her father's teachings.

"_Be aware of when the crocodile smiles for that is when he is the most dangerous."_

This man certainly had enough teeth to fit the description of a crocodile therefore Da thought it best to be wary. The man proceeded to approach before stopping before them. He had a very hungry look in his eyes and he licked his lips as if he was looking at the greatest feast he had ever seen.

"The rumours certainly did nothing to tell of your beauty, and to think…" he reached forward gripping Xiao's cheek. He whispered almost seductively, "…your all mine."

In a burst of anger and disgust Xiao threw his hand off her face hissing venomously "We are not yours nor ever will be."

She gasped as she once again found herself hoisted into the air by her neck. Da cried out pleading for the man to stop, she tried to get up but failed miserably falling to her knees on the hard floor. The man paid her no heed, his attention solely on the girl he currently held by the neck.

"Dare you try to do such a thing again I will snap your neck, no matter how pretty you are." He squeezed her slender neck earning a small squeak of pain. "You are now mine. Say it."

Xiao let streams begin to flow down her cheeks again. She felt herself nearing the point of unconciousness before she was roughly shaken as the man practicularly screamed at her.

"Say it! I am property of Dong Zhuo!"

She repeated it in a whisper relieve spilling through as she was released. She hit the floor with a sickening clap as the bare skin of her legs met the marble floor. Hands flew up to her neck trying to ease the pain.

"Good. As long as you know your place no harm will come to you." He began to walk away, each foot step reverberating through the silent room before the slam of the door was heard and the little boom of a bolt being slipped into place followed.

Da crawled over to her sister not paying any heed to the blood oozing out of her reopened wound an enveloped her sister within her arms. She made soothing motions with her hands as she felt the younger's body begin to shake violently.

"It'll be alright, I'll protect you."

That was it for Xiao. She began to wail her heart out to the heavens as salty tears strolled down her face and onto her sister's shoulder. She didn't notice Da's lips moving in a silent prayer for someone to save them from the madness.


End file.
